The present invention relates to sealing mechanisms for toilets which are particularly, but not exclusively adapted for use with toilets that are portable.
It is known to provide self-contained portable toilets having holding tanks, flush water storage tanks and flush mechanisms of the types shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,018 and 3,747,130. Products of the types disclosed in these patents have proved to be very popular and commercially successful in the camping and recreational fields. Significant cost factors of these products are the seal mechanisms that must be used so that to expand the existing market for products of this character, there is a need for an improved sealing mechanism that is characterized by its low cost, ease of operation and durability.